KibaKaru HOT!
by CYRA1104
Summary: Karu is entirely an OC. Kiba and Karu decides to have a hot night before going to bath. I hope that hot water won't get cold... X"3 P.S Authoress's note is at the bottom part, I don't want to spoil the "fun". Please enjoy! Rated M! Lemony goodness: JUICY!


No one remembered how it started and also… they don't know how it'll end.

~KibaKaru~

Since no one remembered how it began then I will start from the _presumed_ beginning.

Karu, wearing a thin towel was heatedly making out with Kiba who wore a robe. They were standing by the foot of the bed. Kiba hitched her legs to his waist. Karu tangled her hands at his nape and kissed him roughly. He smirked at Karu's actions. He shoved his tongue in her mouth to taste her _sweet_ flavor once more. Kiba groaned when her tongue played with his. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the sound vibrating in her mouth sending tiny waves of pleasure. She moaned when his tongue topped hers. Breaking the kiss, Kiba and Karu's lips were connected by a thread of saliva. He looked at her face intently and saw that the silver haired girl was panting for her glorious breath.

She looked at him intently and saw that he was hypnotized with her light electrifying orbs. Kiba looked at her face; she had her mouth parted slightly which is still coated with his saliva, her cheeks were beet-red and her eyes were expressing such lusty waves. Karu purposely let herself fall on the bed. She successfully fell backwards on the bed. He could only look in shock and in awe. While Karu was falling unto the bed, her towel parted and as she landed, it was discarded somewhere in the room. He never thought that this girl would be so willing to expose her body to him. Kiba drank his fill of her luscious and pure naked body. She was purer and much more beautiful than he had ever imagined.

He just stood there, ogling her body, drooling in the process. Karu shivered in the cold. Seeing her shiver, Kiba hovered over her form. She wasn't so tiny like his fan girls yet she wasn't muscular, either. Kiba then grabbed a hefty mound in his hand and kneaded Karu's boob. "My, my, Karu… why wear a jacket? You have such a _sexy_ body anyway…" Kiba whispered huskily. Karu couldn't reply for her whole self was melting with his voice. Kiba played with her left mound more by tweaking the nipple. "Nn," Karu gave a grunt in response to his ministration. He then traced the areola with his pinky, making sure to not touch (even in the slightest) her aroused tip.

He looked at her cute baby face just to see it turned to her right. Her cheeks were so flushed and she was biting her lip. He was so aroused with her cute face that he took her nipple in his wet cavern. "Ah!" Karu exclaimed as she felt his moist tongue over her nipple. "Ahhh," she moaned as he swirled his tongue around it. While his mouth was busy so was his other hand. (A/N: His other hand was "holding" her mound that he wasn't sucking off.)

His free hand was trailing down from under her breast to her belly. He was tracing circles on her satin-soft flesh. His tracing was light—teasing her. She felt herself dampen with every trace that went down below her belly button but she was dismayed that it went back up to the area above her belly button. He was making her belly button the center of the circle, until he finally dipped his trace down to her core. "Ahn," Karu gasped as his finger traced circles in her curls. She whined as he only traced his finger at the sides of her core. She slightly shifted, his finger dipping in her. "Ah," Karu moaned as he pressed her clit. 'God…' she thought blankly. "My, my, Karu-chan~, dripping wet now, are we?" he smirked.

Karu simply couldn't reply with his finger caressing the swollen nub like that. "Amph!" she moaned as he flicked her clit and slowly pushed in his middle finger. Karu closed her eyes in discomfort and pain. When it was sheathed until his knuckle almost went in, he wriggled it. "Hmm," she moaned, the feeling was strange, that she had to admit. It was like something was in her belly that was building up. "Oh!" she arched her back as he pumped his finger hard and fast into her. "K-kuh!" she gasped as he let his index finger join in. Wet, squelching noises could be heard. "Ah," Karu kept breathing out. She can feel something tighten… and she wanted to loosen it. Kiba then angled his face to her dripping core. He took in the musky, sex-filled scent and exhaled. Karu shivered at the feeling of his cold breath.

She really wanted to cum now. Kiba then flicked his tongue on her clit. "Ah!!!" Karu arched her back as she came. White spots flashed beneath her eye lids. Her mouth was open in pleasure, saliva dripping at the edge of her mouth. Kiba, then, pulled his fingers out and looked at her. She pressed her back once more to the bed and looked back at him. He sensually licked his fingers while looking at her intently. She dripped even wetter. She looked at his fingers and tongue. Her mouth was still agape, fantasizing more about his lips and fingers.

She just blushed. "Mmm," Kiba moaned as he sucked his fingers clean off her essence. Karu couldn't help herself that she moaned a little. Kiba smirked. Getting her hotter was a success. "My, my, Karu-chan, look at the mess you made…" he chuckled. "I want more, Kiba-kun," she begged. Her electrifying orbs forced him to obey.

He took her legs on his shoulders and breathed on her core. "Ahh," her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt that hot breath on her once more. Kiba licked the sides of her core, not even dipping in. She shifted a little and his hot, wet tongue dipped in her slightly but it sent big waves of pleasure to her. "Oh," she muttered as Kiba's tongue licked the center of her wet sex. She tasted so delicious for him. She bucked her hips slightly to his tongue. A result of her action was his tongue going deeper in her. "Oh, God!" she moaned as she arched her back, feeling the tip of his wet appendage at the entrance of her core. He licked her labia and her whole core clean. She was bucking her hips to his mouth. When she moaned out his name so throatily, all his self control went out the window and his desire took over.

He grabbed her ass and wildly mouth-fucked her. "AH!" Karu screamed. She screamed out of pleasure. 'God, Kiba…' she couldn't think straight. He was sucking her off leech-ly. "Ah, ah, ah, I'm—oh, Kiba, ah," she moaned as she felt her peak getting nearer with every suck and lick he made. "Cum for me," he said on her core and gave one hefty suck and she screamed his name again. Her body was contorted out of pleasure. She was gripping the sheets above her head like she would die if she let it go. Her hips were angled to meet his lips. Her back was arched off the bed. "Kiba," she muttered. Her vision was still filled with white.

"It's time princess," he said. Karu stopped him before he could even angle himself in her. She forced him to lay back; his head almost meeting with the floor for his head was at the foot of the bed. Karu took his _thick_ robe off. "Finally, that _horrid_ piece of crap is out of the way," she growled. "_You_ gave it to me," he sneered. "Well, it was in the way," she shrugged. He was about to reply until her hand cupped his balls and jiggled it. "Ah," he moaned, pre-cum was already dripping from the slit of his dick.

Karu went farther down to observe his _family jewels_. No wonder many women wanted him, he was so _huge_. Her fingertips tickled his balls and softly trailed the veins that were embedded on his cock. To Kiba it was pure Heaven, he was being caressed so softly and arousing-ly. Even though she trailed her fingertips almost all over his penis, she still hadn't touched the tip. Karu, being experimental, blew on the tip. "Oh," he groaned, his balls tightening slightly. She smirked at his responses. Her fingertips stopped their teasing. She grabbed the base of his dick and slowly and slightly pumped. "Ahn, Karu," he blushed. She finally took him in her mouth. She licked the tip, delving in the slit and tasting his manly essence.

It had such a tasteless flair to her tongue but it was slightly bittersweet. She loved it. It was almost like dark chocolate; bittersweet.

She eagerly bobbed her head up and down, licked him in all directions and pumped. His hands gripped her hair. "God!!!" he shut his eyes as his balls tightened and he unconsciously arched his back and suddenly thrust in her mouth making her gag a little. He came into her mouth, thickly. Regardless, she swallowed what she could. The taste was _horrid_ but she felt like she wanted more of it. Yes, more.

She laid on her back and spread her legs wide for him as he sat up. "Take me, Kiba-kun," she whispered sexily. Kiba then straddled her. She felt his member poking her clit. "A little farther down," she whispered. He shifted and his tip spread her entrance slightly open. "Push it in hard and fast, Kiba," her voice dripped in sweetness. Kiba did what he was told. He delved in to her folds roughly and took her virginity fastly. "Oh!" she gasped. She didn't feel the pain. What her sister, Ame Kaone, advised was right. After a few seconds, Kiba was steady but he was shaking. He needed to pound into her but he wouldn't… not unless she's ready.

She felt a strange sensation. It was of being stretched. She really felt odd but she somehow liked it. She ground her hips to his and she gasped. "Uhn!" she gasped again as she did the same thing. His cock hit something in her that made her convulse so tightly around him. He groaned in pleasure as she milked him hard.

Kiba shook with restraint but nonetheless, he thrusted in and out of her gently. "Ah, ah, ah, Kiba-kun, ah," Karu moaned as he kept thrusting. Her walls clung to his iron rod of a muscle. "Uh," he groaned at every thrust. He was still shaking from the restraint, only his shaking was more obvious. "Kiba-kun, wait," she stopped him. Kiba was fully sheathed when she asked him to stop. "Yes?" he looked at her eyes; they were sparkling with an unreadable emotion.

"You can have me roughly," she whispered. His eyes softened. "Karu, it's okay, I—" he was cut off with two delicious fingers on his lips. "I want you to be happy tonight… I'll really be glad if you are," she smiled. He clenched his eyes shut and felt her fingers slide down to the bed. He buried his face at the crook of her neck. "You better be prepared, Ka-ru," he whispered sensually in her ear. She nodded. Words weren't needed here. Not anymore, anyway. His face was still buried at the crook of her neck; his right hand gripped the sheet a bit far on her left side. His left hand gripped her hips. Kiba slowly pulled out then slammed back into her. "AH!" she screamed. It felt so good. Kiba slowly pulled out again and slammed harder into her. "AHN!" she screamed, arching her back, her right hand cupping her mouth. "Uh," he groaned.

Her legs automatically wrapped themselves unto his waist. She was silently begging for more, yes, more!!! Kiba exhaled and repeated it for the last time. "Ugh!" she choked out. The pleasure was building up; she could feel her juices moisten him, flooding the bed and the room of sex. Kiba then released his grip on the bed and her hips. He pulled his face up to look at her. "This is when it all begins," he smirked. 'When it all begins? Then what—?!' her thoughts came to a halt as he slammed back into her again, pulling a scream from her swollen lips.

"Get ready Karu," he whispered darkly. She tightened the grip of her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kiba gripped the sheets at both sides of her head and looked at her straight in the eyes. He pulled out of her and slammed back into her. He repeated this action as quick as lightning. "Oh, oh, oh… OH!" Karu moaned at his actions. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling Kiba's eyes on her. She looked like a goddess. Her face was turned to the side, her cheeks were red and eyes clenched tight with her mouth agape in pleasure. Wet, squelching noises were growing louder as his thrusts multiplied.

Her moans and groans were too much to take, but what really drove him crazy was her grip on him. It was like she was castrating him but he felt pleasure. His balls were tightening again. "Kiba-kun… more, please," she pleaded. Kiba complied. He thrusted even harder, faster and deeper into her. "OH!" she arched her back at the pleasure. His right arm encircled around her hips, angling her to stay arched. He continued his thrusts and she felt more pleasured. "Ah, ah, oh, ooh, ahn, oh, aahhhn," she moaned as he still thrusted into her.

Suddenly, she felt the pleasure was so much to bear. "Kiba-kun," she whispered hoarsely. Kiba knew that she was nearing her release and with her grip like that, he was, too. Her hands gripped his shoulders. "Ah, ah, Karu, ah!" he groaned, he felt it… he was so close.

With one hard and deep thrust that it shook their worlds, she came. Her cum was flowing out and coated him thickly. Her grip on him tightened a bit more. He slid in and out of her for a few times. "Oh, Kiba, ah, oh, wait—!" she moaned. She was so sensitive after she came. Her walls milked him tightly. "Kuh!" he groaned as he felt his release. "Ahn," she gasped as his cum flowed in her womb. "Oh, so… hot, so hot," she mumbled as she came again.

"You're amazing, Karu-chan," he smiled. "Heh. I'm a Kaone, what'd you expect?" she smirked back, revealing a pearly fang. "Hm, so that's what I felt when you were sucking me off," he mused as he caressed the fang as she revealed another one. "Hm," she groaned. He groaned when he pulled out of her, missing her tight grip on him. "Oh," she moaned as she felt him pull out, their mixed juices also flowing out of her.

"You came for four times, I'm impressed," he chuckled. "You wouldn't even believe my sister," she rolled her eyes. "Hm? Ame?" he asked curiously, lying beside her, stark naked. "Yup, she did it less than 10 times but more than 5," she murmured sleepily. Kiba rolled a little to his side and felt the wet sheet. "You wouldn't want to sleep here, now would you?" he chuckled. "Hmph," she huffed. They both got up.

Kiba wore his boxers while Karu wore her spare underwear and his boxers and oversized shirt. They threw the comforter over the bed and they slept over it. "I'd really prefer my bitch in heat, this way," he mumbled into her hair. "Well, at least I'm _your_ bitch," she winked.

Kiba smiled. "That you are," he replied softly. He kissed her passionately on the lips. He tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss and groaned. "Kiba, you have to wait… I'm tired," she whined. "Fine," he whispered.

"_You better be ready the day after tomorrow cause I'm not letting you sleep nor rest… you're mine to worship for the day,"_ he whispered sensually in her ear. She just cuddled in his chest.

**TBC…?!**

**BCAP8816: Finally, I'm done! I cannot believe that I wrote this! Er, typed anyway. This is a "gift" to my "sister", Karu Kaone!!! XP I'm Ame Kaone there by the way. I'm planning on making a story of ours. SaiAme KibaKaru and MayaGaara! I hope that we can get some supporters. We don't really want these guys to be alone. If you support SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen, I hope you wait for my story! I don't know if I should write a sequel... should I? Please help me decide! X"3**

**I'll try to write it as soon as possible. I just have lots of stories to continue.**

**P.S**

**For the stories I haven't continued yet, those stories are at some point discontinued… so for those who would like to continue it please tell me, I'd give you my full support! I'm a suck-ish author anyway!**

**I hope you guys like the story!**

**Please review!!! X"3 3 Arigato!!! Have a happy summer!!!**


End file.
